ENA
ENA (European Nonstop Action) is a CAW wrestling promotion run by the Entertainment Zone. This company started back in 2012 but was published on youtube in 2013 and is currently in its sevenths year. The 4 men, that represent this company the most are the 4 horsemen of ENA, Rex, Dynamite, Nuru and Herosta. The ENA veterans and surely futur Hall Of Famers are SCM, Dead Abysm, Thunder Fred, Daniel Moyes and the first CAW legend to ever be in ENA, Mr. Black Main Roster Champions *ENA Champion - Jackslo *ENA World Heavyweight Champion - Brett Storm *ENA Intercontinental Champion - DoggyDog *ENA United States Champion - Herosta *ENA European Champion - The Cesar *ENA Hardcore Champion - Mr. Hummel *ENA Tag Team Champions - The House of Power (Bison & Big Dawg) *ENA World Tag Team Champions - The Gang (Herosta & Cold Soldier) RAW: *''Black Star (Part of Star Flash)'' *''Bruno Billy - 1x ENA Tag Team Champion, 1x World Tag Team Champion'' *''Cold Soldier - 1x European Champion, 1x World Tag Team Champion'' *''DoggyDog - 2x Intercontinental Champion'' *''Francaios (Part Of SWED)'' *''Grim Reaper - 1x Intercontinental Champion'' *''Herosta - 3x ENA Champion (Longest), 1x United States Champion, 1x World Tag Team Champion, 2013 BFG Series Winner'' *''Jackslo - 1x ENA Champion, 4x Intercontinental Champion'' *''Jack Rose (Former Justice Code and now Flying Power member) - 1x ENA Tag Team Champion'' *''Jacob Cass'' *''Jake Navor'' *''James Flash (Part Of Star Flash)'' *''Jay Billy - 1x ENA Tag Team Champion, 1x World Tag Team Champion'' *''J.B. Black - 1x ENA Champion, 1x World Heavyweight Champion'' *''Johnny Knockout (Part Of FreSpiKo)'' *''Marcus Hector'' *''Matt Burney (Part Of The S.W.A.G. Bros)- 1x ENA Tag Team Champion'' *''Mike Robins'' (Former Justice Code and now Flying Power member)'' - 1x ENA Tag Team Champion'' *''Nuru - 3x World Heavyweight Champion, 2x ENA Champion'' *''Rex - 5x World Heavyweight Champion, 2016 Mr. Money In The Bank'' *''Roacher (Part Of SWED)'' *''Silver Burney (Part Of the S.W.A.G. Bros) - 1x European Champion, 1x ENA Tag Team Champion'' *Beasty Spike'' (Part Of FreSpiKo) - 1x ENA Tag Team Champion, 1x European Champion'' *''The Phantom (Part Of the S.E.S.) - 1x World Heavyweight Champion, 1x ENA Champion, 2015 Mr. Money In The Bank'' *''The Savior (Part Of the S.E.S.) - 1x ENA Champion, 2x European Champion, 1x ENA Tag Team Champion'' *''Thunder Fred (Leader Of FreSpiKo) - 1x ENA Champion, 1x Intercontinental Champion, 1x ENA Tag Team Champion'' Smackdown: *Dead Abysm- 2x ENA Champion, 1x World Heavyweight Champion, 1x European Champion *''Ahmi del Razek - 1x Intercontinental Champion, 2017 RAW/Now SD Mr. MITB'' *''Arrow'' *''Big Dawg (Part Of the House Of Power) - 2x ENA Tag Team Champion (Longest)'' *''Bison (Part Of the House Of Power) - 2x ENA Tag Team Champion (Longest)'' *''Brett Storm - 2x World Heavyweight Champion, 2017 Smackdown Mr. MITB, 2017 Breakout Star of the Year'' *''CJ (Part Of EA$Y)'' *''Demon Extreme'' *''Germain Marchand'' *''Holly Hood (Part Of EA$Y)'' *''Horror - 1x ENA Champion, 1x Intercontinental Champion'' *''Joungblood - 1x World Heavyweight Champion, 1x Intercontinental Champion, 2014 BFG Series Winner, listed as commited murderer'' *''Kidd Madness'' *''Loco'' *''Mahadi Khan (Part Of 2 Fast 2 Furious) - 1x European Champion'' *''Max Mercury'' *''Mike House (Part Of PlayBlade)'' *''Mohammad Khan (Part Of 2 Fast 2 Furious)'' *''Mr. Hummel - 1x World Heavyweight Champion, 1x Intercontinental Champion, 1x Hardcore Champion'' *''Raphael - 1x ENA Tag Team Champion'' *''Rhinos Lunatic - 1x ENA Champion, 1x European Champion, 1x ENA Tag Team Champion'' *''S.C.M - 2x ENA Champion, 1x Intercontinental Champion, 1x European Champion, 1x ENA Tag Team Champion, 2014 & 2015 RTW Winner'' *''Shinsuke Ibushi'' *''Sio Sebastian - 2x World Heavyweight Champion, 1x Intercontinental Champion, 1x ENA Tag Team Champion, 2017 Mr. Money In The Bank'' *''The Cesar - 1x European Champion'' *''Vandy Phoeuk - Mr. Money In The Bank (SD 2017)'' *''Zyade Blade (Part Of Playblade)'' ''''Tag Teams & Stables: *PlayBlade (Mike House & Zyade Blade) *FreSpiKo (Thunder Fred, Beasty Spike, Johnny KO) *House of Power (Bison & Big Dawg) *The Straight Edge Saviors (The Savior & The Phantom) *The Billies (Jay & Bruno) *SWED (Roacher & Francaios) *Flying Power (Jack Rose & Mike Robins) *The S.W.A.G. Bros (Matt Burney & Silver Burney) *Team Ea$y (CJ & Holly Hood) *Star Flash (Black Star & James Flash) *2 Fast 2 Furious (Mahadi Khan & Mohammad Khan) ENA Alumni *Dynamite S. - 2x World Heavyweight Champion, 1x Intercontinental Champion, 2017 Royal Rumble Winner, 2x BFG Finalist, 2x RTW Finalist CPVs 2012 *Slammiversary (Not published yet) *WrestleKingdom (Not published yet) *Payback (Not published yet) *Unforgiven (Not published yet) *Judgment day (Not published yet) *Armageddon (Not published yet) 2013 *Slammiversary (Not published yet) *WrestleKingdom (Not published yet) *Payback (Not published yet) *Battleground *Bound For Glory *Judgment Day *Survivor Series 2014 *Slammiversary *Wrestlemania 1 *Summerslam *Turning Point *Battleground *Bound For Glory *Night Of Champions *Payback *Hell In A Cell *Survivor Series 2015 *Slammiversary *Wrestlemania 2 *Extreme Rules *Summerslam *Turning Point *Battleground *Bound For Glory *Night Of Champions *Payback *Hell In A Cell *Survivor Series 2016 *Slammiversary *Wrestlemania 3 *Extreme Rules *Over The Limit *Summerslam *Battleground *Bound For Glory *Night Of Champions *Vengeance *Hell In A Cell *Survivor Series *TLC 2017 *Royal Rumble *Elimination Chamber *Wrestlemania 4 *Extreme Rules *Vengeance *Money In The Bank *Battleground *Summerslam *Bound For Glory (RAW) *Night of Champions (SD) *Hell In A Cell (RAW) *Halloween Havoc (SD) *Bragging Rights (RAW vs SMACKDOWN) *Tables, Laddees and Chairs (SD) *Fully Loaded (RAW) 2018 *ROYAL RUMBLE (Raw + SD) *End Of the Line (SD) *Fastlane (RAW) *WRESTLEMANIA 5 (RAW + SD) *Extreme Rules (RAW) *Backlash (SD) *Money In The Bank (RAW + SD) *No Mercy (RAW) *Battleground (SD) *SUMMERSLAM (RAW + SD) *Turning Point (SD) *Bound For Glory "Clash Of Champions" (RAW) *Hell In A Cell (SD) *Haloween Havoc (RAW) *SURVIVOR SERIES (RAW vs SMACKDOWN) *Tables Ladders and Chairs (RAW) *Fully Loaded (Smackdown) ENA RECORDS ☆Longest title reigns in ENA history: 1. Herosta as ENA Champ in 13/14: 428 days 2. S.C.M as ENA Champ in 2012/13: 372 days 3. HOP as Tag Champs in 2016/17: 365 days 4. Abysm as Europ. Champ in 16/17: 344 days ☆Shortest Matches in ENA history: 1. HOP vs The Billies at SS 2017 (7 seconds) 2. HOP vs Fabio& Raphael at WM4 (28 seconds) 3. HOP vs SWAG Bros at WM4 (31 seconds) 4. HOP vs EA$Y at WM4 (35 seconds) 5. HOP vs SWED at WM4 (42 seconds) ☆ Most World Title wins in ENA history: 1. Rex (5x World Heavyweight Champion) 2. Nuru (2x ENA Champion, 3x WH Champion) 3. Herosta (4x ENA Champion) ☆Most Title wins overall in ENA history 1. SCM (1x Tag Team Champion, 1x European Champion, 1x Intercontinintal Champion, 3x ENA Champion) • With a WHC win, he would become the first Old School grand slam champion! 2. Herosta (1x World Tag Team Champion, 1x United States Champion, 4x ENA Champion) 3. Nuru (3x ENA World Heavyweight Champion, 2x ENA Champion 4. Jackslo (4x Intercontinintal Champion, 1x ENA Champion) 5. Rex (5x ENA World Heavyweight Champion) ☆Longest undefeated streaks in ENA history: • The Undertaker (2015-2018) • Herosta (2013-2014) • Mr. Hummel (February 2017- 2018) • Herosta (5-0 at Bound For Glory) • Abysm (4-0 at Wrestlemania) • Undertaker (3-0 at Wrestlemania) • Rex (3-0 at Summerslam) • Jackslo (October 2016 - 2018) ☆Shortest title reigns • Dynamite (Summerslam 2017) • Dynamite (Night Of Champions 2017) • Herosta (Turning Point 2015) ☆Longest CPV losing streak in ENA history Dynamite (0 - 4 at Wrestlemania) Herosta (October 2014 - July 2015) SCM (June 2015 - August 2017) ☆Most Overall CPV wins in ENA history (There are 9 CPVs from 2012-13 that are not up on youtube yet, but their outcome has been ignoliged on this list) 1. Herosta: 32 (debut in 2013) 2. Dead Abysm: 27 (debut in 2012) 3. Rex: 26 (debut in 2012) 4. Jackslo: 26 (debut in 2012) 5. SCM: 24 (debut in 2012) 6. Nuru: 21 (debut in 2013) 7. Dynamite: 21 (debut in 2013) 8. House Of Power: 20 (debut in 2015) 9. J.B. Black: 18 (debut in 2013) 10. Joungblood: 15 (debut in 2013) 11. The Savior: 15 12. Thunder Fred: 14 (debut in 2012) 13. Mr. Hummel: 10 (debut in 2015 ☆Top 30 Matches (So Far) in ENA history • Doggydog vs AdR at Battleground 2017 • J.B. Black vs Nuru at Summerslam 2017 • Rex vs Herosta at Summerslam 2017 • Rex vs Herosta at Bound For Glory 2017 • Rex vs Herosta at Survivor Series 2016 • Nuru vs Dynamite at Wrestlemania 4 • J.B. Black vs The Undertaker at WM4 • Mr. Hummel vs The Undertaker at WM3 • The Justice Code vs Team ENA at WM 3 • Nuru vs Rex at Summerslam 2016 • Herosta vs Mr. Black at Summerslam 2016 • Herosta vs J.B. Black at BFG 2016 • Nuru vs The Phantom at BFG 2016 • Dynamite vs Nuru at Hell In a Cell 2015 • Undertaker vs Abysm at SurvivorSeries 2015 • Abysm vs Herosta at Turning Point 2015 • Goldberg vs Herosta at Summerslam 2015 • The Undertaker vs Herosta at WM2 • Nuru vs SCM at WM2 • Joungblood vs JB Black at WM2 • Herosta vs The Phantom at BFG 2015 • Herosta vs Dynamite at Slammiversary 2015 • Dynamite vs J.B. Black at NOC 2014 • Rex vs Jackslo at Fully Loaded 2017 • Rex vs Jackslo vs Undertaker at Brag. Rights • AdR vs Vandy vs Sio Seb vs Rhinos Lunatic at TLC 2017 • Moyes vs Herosta at Slammiversary 2014 • Herosta vs Mr. Black at Turning Point 2014 • Thunder Fred vs SCM at Hell In A Cell 2014 • Herosta vs Nuru at Night Of Champions 2014 ENA RECORDS